Ice Dragon Slayer Magic
Ice Dragon Slayer Magic (氷の滅竜魔法 Hyō no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes ice. Description Ice Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that grants the user various characteristics typical of a Ice Dragon: lungs capable of spewing snow and ice, scales that grant protection against ice, Consequently, Ice Dragon Slayer Magic allows the user to produce and control ice from any part of their body, which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offense. In addition, the user can consume external sources of ice and snow to restore their body to a healthy state and regain their reserves of strength, something that also makes them immune to most types of ice and snow, due to their capability of nullifying ice-based attacks by sucking them in and eating them; the consumed ice and snow also seems to possess a different “taste” according to its “quality”. However, the user can’t eat their own ice. If a Ice Dragon Slayer is somehow capable of successfully eating light "holy" magic, they will enter Holy Ice Dragon Mode. In this form, the light and ice will fuse and the user's attacks will possess the properties and destructive ability of both elements. Spells Basic Spells Ice Dragon Slayer Magic Is a Caster Type Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic related to ice. *'Ice Dragon's Roar ''' - An attack that lets the user shoot out pieces of broken, sharp, jagged ice from their mouth. Along with the ability to cut the opponent, if exposed to the attack to long it will begin to freeze their body.'' *'Ice Dragon's Diamond Fist ''' - A large amount of ice gathers around the fist of the user as they punches their target.'' *'Ice Dragon's Brilliant Sword ''' - A sword of ice appears around the arm of the user as they swings at their target.'' *'Ice Dragon's Freezing Elbow ''' - The elbow of the user becomes made of ice as they attack their target head on.'' *'Ice Dragon's Freezing Claw ''' - Hands become frozen with ice, as the user swipes at the target in a claw-like fashion, doing massive damage.'' *'Ice Dragon's Wall ''' - A wall of ice is made from the floor to protect the caster.'' *'Ice Dragon's Solid Knee ''' - Ice forms around the casters knee as they attack their target, normally aiming for the head or abdomen.'' *'Ice Dragon's Shield ''' - Caster puts their hands up and creates a shield out of ice to stop in coming attacks.'' *'Ice Dragon's Wing Attack ''' - Casters hands and arms become made of ice as they chucks his enemy into the air causing heavy damage at the same time. '' *'Ice Dragon's Cold Wing ''' - Casters arms and hands turn into ice as they swipe at their target with snow and ice causing lots of damage to the enemy. '' *'Ice Dragon's Lightening ,Fire ,Sky ,Freezing ice drive' ''- Casters arms and hand are away form the other making the enemy trap with the caster then the caster brings their arms and hands together then shooting a huge amount of magic power taking a lot of damage to the enemy.'' Secret Arts *'Ice Dragon's Supreme Ice Blizzard ''' - Caster puts both their fists together and fires a huge blast of ice in the form of a giant beam.'' *'Ice Dragon's Freezing Edge ''' - Caster makes a huge explosion of Ice around them which spreads and hits all their enemy's with in a 50ft radius. '' *'Ice Dragon's Frozen Blades ''' - Caster makes two swords from ice and uses them to attack their enemy's causing lots of damage to them. ''Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic